This invention relates generally to interactive video communications and more particularly concerns viewer controlled, channel programming guide displays.
Programming guide information is presently displayed to the home TV viewer in a non-interactive scroll on a single channel dedicated to programming guide information.
When the home viewer selects the programming guide channel, viewing of the channel previously selected is interrupted. While the viewer executes best judgment to when to make the change, key portions of the program on the previously selected channel may be missed. This is especially probable in cases of live programming. It is also especially irritating to the viewers not in possession of the controller.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a process and in-home scrolling hardware by which a home viewer may interactively control a channel programming guide. Another object of this invention is to provide a process and in-home scrolling hardware in which the scroll can be simultaneously superimposed on and displayed with the programming of any channel accessible to the home viewer. Another object of this invention is to provide a process and in-home scrolling hardware by which a home viewer may control the comparative weight of the programming guide or superimposed signal in relation to the basic programming signal over which it is superimposed.